


Boundaries

by SugarsweetRomantic



Series: Belle Writes Kinktober 2020 [5]
Category: Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Aftercare, Anal Play, Begging, Consensual Non-Consent, Dominance, Dominant Xisumavoid, F/M, Forced Orgasm, Hand Jobs, Kink Negotiation, Kinktober 2020, Light Bondage, Masturbation, Multiple Orgasms, Naked Female Clothed Male, Neurodivergent FalseSymmetry, Neurodiversity, Overstimulation, Praise Kink, Safe Sane and Consensual, Safewords, Sex, Size Kink, Stimming, Submission, Submissive FalseSymmetry, The work is still longer than the tags I'm okay, Vaginal Fingering, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:28:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27327349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SugarsweetRomantic/pseuds/SugarsweetRomantic
Summary: "I would like you to dominate me."Xisuma nearly choked on his water, having to quickly pull his helmet back on to both stabilise his breathing as well as hide the bright shade of red that immediately crept across his face and neck."That's not what I meant by 'what would you like for your birthday,' False!"
Relationships: FalseSymmetry/Xisumavoid
Series: Belle Writes Kinktober 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1960801
Comments: 10
Kudos: 48





	Boundaries

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PawPunk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PawPunk/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Kinktober 2020 (Oops! All Jleo!)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26752225) by [PawPunk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PawPunk/pseuds/PawPunk). 



> Thank you to PawPunk for letting me run with this! This is Xisuma's perspective on chapter 27 of their Kinktober 2020 fic. I hope you like it!
> 
> Note: This work features a neurodivergent False (non-specified autism spectrum disorder). If you're considering being ableist in my comments, you can fuck right off. ♡
> 
> Content warning: this work features consensual non-consent, meaning that one character asks the other to stop, and they don't, because they've decided on a safeword beforehand. The consent issue is dealt with explicitly in the work, and the dominant one checks in on the submissive throughout the scene to make sure they're still okay. If you need more information before you can decide whether you want to read or skip this work, leave a comment here or on another work of mine or e-mail me at sugarsweetromantic@gmail.com and I'll try to be as thorough as possible. It's only fun if everyone is comfortable, after all. 💖
> 
> Second content warning: There's a quick mention of a woman being underweight.

"I would like you to dominate me."

Xisuma nearly choked on his water, having to quickly pull his helmet back on to both stabilise his breathing as well as hide the bright shade of red that immediately crept across his face and neck.

"That's not what I meant by 'what would you like for your birthday,' False!" he exclaimed, gazing at the woman who was lounging on the towel next to him.  _ How  _ was she able to just outright suggest such a thing while they were at a public beach where any Hermit could overhear them? Keralis and Bdubs were only a few blocks away, for goodness sake!

"Does that mean you don't want to do it?" False asked. "Because I understand if you do." She turned away from Xisuma, gazing off into the distance.

"No!" he quickly countered. "I mean, maybe?" Oh geez. "What did you have in mind?"

"I dunno." False turned onto her back again, her muscles stretching beneath soft alabaster skin. "Tie me up, use me, make me beg, force me, ignore my pleading to stop -- that sort of thing? Consensually and with safewords, of course." Sighing, she got up. "Think about it, and let me know if you're up for it? If not, that's fine too. No pressure." False winked at him and sprinted towards the water, tackling Iskall into the waves.

"Sure!" Xisuma squeaked.

He needed to talk to Cleo or Etho, as soon as possible. Glancing at the other Hermits surrounding him, Xisuma's gaze landed on his redheaded zombie friend. Cleo was dozing off under a tree, slumped against TFC's shoulder while the older gentleman read a book. Yeah, he could ask her for advice. It wasn't that he didn't want to dom False -- they'd had fairly vanilla sex before back when Team Star had organised their weekly  _ parties _ and dear Void, they were quite compatible to say the least -- but he wasn't too sure how he felt about ignoring it if she told him 'no'. Sure, she was the one to suggest it, but it still felt very...non-consensual. 

After  [ talking to Cleo the following day ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26752225/chapters/66521848) , he knew that if he was going to do this, he had to go talk to False.

_ Xisuma: Can we meet up? We need to talk. _ _  
_ _ FalseSymmetry: Sure. Name a place and time.  _ _  
_ _ Xisuma: Your base at sunset -- if Bdubs will let us have one? _ _  
_ _ FalseSymmetry: I’m pretty sure he’s got the Hobbit Hole with Doc tonight, so we might actually get to see the moon for once. ;) _ _  
_ _ FalseSymmetry: Tonight is fine. Should I be worried? _ _  
_ _ Xisuma: No, I just wanted to discuss your...proposition.  _ _  
_ _ FalseSymmetry: Oh, okay. I’ll see you tonight, then. X _

Flying into False’s base with the sunset behind him, Xisuma could spot the blonde woman waving at him from the walkway to her portal. She had taken off her crown for the day, it seemed, and instead of her usual jacket she was wearing a soft-looking blue vest he recognised from her recent championship victory over in the multiverse servers. 

“I didn’t know they let you take your team uniform back home,” Xisuma commented as he landed, moving towards False to kiss her cheek in greeting. False chuckled.

“I may have stolen it.” When Xisuma raised an eyebrow, she added: “What? It’s comfortable!”

“Where can we sit and talk?” he asked, storing his rockets for the moment. 

“Straight to business, hey?” False smiled. “Come on; I’ll show you.”

Xisuma had expected False to take him up to her storage system or perhaps her bedroom. Instead, she took his hand and instructed him to use his elytra to glide down towards the bottom of her base. They landed on a small carpeted area on the bedrock floor. There were pillows and blankets stacked against the wall.

“It’s not exactly void air,” she explained, “but it’s better than nothing, maybe?” Xisuma reached for the latches on his helmet and took it off, carefully taking a breath. The air was still fairly thick for him, but he knew he would definitely be fine for at least a few hours.

“Thank you,” he replied, setting his helmet on top of a wool block to his side. “Shall we sit?” He took the initiative and lowered his body onto their soft surroundings and opened his arms. False hummed quietly and settled between his legs, her back against his chest and her head tucked under his chin.

"Let's talk," she murmured.

"Your...suggestion?" Xisuma replied, watching her play with the fingers of his right hand. "I would like to do that for you, and with you."

"Yeah?"

"Yes," he confirmed. "But I want to make sure we talk this through. So...can you tell me exactly what you want?" False nodded, but remained silent. He gave her a moment to gather her thoughts as she continued to use his fingers as a stress toy.

"I want you to push me past my limits,” she spoke suddenly after a long period of silence.

“I don’t want to  _ hurt  _ you, False,” Xisuma countered gently. She shook her head in response.

“That’s not what I want you to do either,” she replied. “I just...need to completely not be in control for a little while.” Xisuma nodded against her hair. See, now  _ that  _ he could definitely understand. “I still want there to be a safeword,” she added. “I just don’t want you to stop when I tell you to.”

“Only in case you choose to safeword out,” Xisuma deduced.

“Exactly.” He nodded again. False was still stimming, moving his fingers in between hers in a repetitive motion.

“Okay. Would you like to decide on a safeword now, or later?” Wide eyes looked up at him. “Not to start everything tonight,” Xisuma quickly reassured her. “I was just wondering if you’d already thought of one.” False hummed in response.

“Mycelium.” Xisuma couldn’t suppress a hearty laugh at that.

“Now  _ that  _ will definitely make me stop,” he commented, winking at her. “Would you like to go over your hard and soft limits tonight as well, or another time?”

“Right now works for me.”

Xisuma returned to his base that night with a list of things marked ‘yes’, ‘no’, and ‘maybe’ and an appointment set. This, he could definitely make work.

As it turned out, server shenanigans got in the way, followed by H.E.P. obligations and False’s training for the next championships, meaning they had to reschedule multiple times. Now, nearly five weeks since her reveal at the beach, Xisuma was finally flying over to her base again.

“Hey,” False greeted him as he manifested on the Overworld-side of her portal. From the looks of it, she had been waiting for him by the purple glowing doorway. Tonight, she was dressed in soft earthy tones. Xisuma felt underdressed, in his green tee and sweatpants. He had left his armour at his base for convenience. False stared at his shoulder, chuckling. “You’ve brought a friend along, it seems.”

“Huh?” He turned his head to the side. One of his bees was dozing on his shoulder. How had he not noticed the prison break? “Heh,” he smiled. “I suppose I was a little too preoccupied to realise you’d come along for the ride, hm?” Xisuma turned towards False again. “Would you happen to have a lead somewhere? Or…” He gazed at the sleeping bee. “Maybe just someplace where this little one can’t escape?”

Having relocated the bee to a closed-off area of False’s base and leaving it some grass, flowers and water, Xisuma found himself now standing in her bedroom. 

“Are you ready?” he asked, his voice low and quiet.

“Yeah, I am,” False replied, coming to stand in front of him. 

"I've temporarily switched the air quality in your base to End atmosphere, so I can do this," he explained as he removed his helmet. "Does the air feel okay to you? Anything else going on that I should know?"

"Uh, it's fine. I haven't been feeling too confident lately." That, he knew, was False's way of trying to admit  _ I've been having negative thoughts about myself _ .

"Okay. Safeword?"

"Mycelium." Xisuma repeated it a few times in his head.

"Okay. You don't have to call me anything special like  _ sir  _ or anything, but you can if you'd like to." False nodded. "Then if you're ready," he added, holding out his hands with his palms facing upwards, "lay your hands in mine." False took a moment to breathe, and then she did just so.

"Good girl," Xisuma confirmed. "From now on, you don't do anything unless I tell you to. Understood?" False nodded. That wouldn't do.

"Use your words, Falsie."

"Yes...master." Xisuma would have been lying if he had claimed the unexpected title hadn't sent an electric current straight down to his groin.

"Strip for me," he commanded quietly. "In front of the window." False's eyes widened. 

"What if someone sees me?" she squeaked. 

"Then you'd better hurry up," Xisuma replied. He knew he had an alert set up to go off if any other Hermit even so much as set foot in a ten-chunk radius around False's base, but  _ she  _ didn't know that. "And otherwise, they'll just see who you belong to and what a good little girl you are," he added. "Wouldn't it be nice to show the others that you're mine?" He reclined against a nearby chest as False began removing her clothing. The setting sun cast a glow on the skin that was slowly being uncovered. 

"Yes master," she answered on a shaky breath. As she reached her underwear, she paused, biting her lip. The navy blue of her bra contrasted beautifully with the paleness of the revealed expanse of skin. Her choice of lingerie seemed to be more about comfort than sex appeal per se, but he didn't mind the sports bra and cotton panties. She looked lovely. They did need to come off, though. He wanted --  _ needed  _ her to physically feel who was in charge right now, as soon as possible. 

"I didn't tell you to stop," Xisuma reminded her as he walked over to False's bed and placed another next to it for more room. He took a seat on the soft covers.. He wasn't going to discipline her immediately; he was going to give her some time to adjust to his style of orders.

"Right. I'm sorry." False quickly rid herself of her last remaining pieces of clothing. She folded everything up and placed it all on a shelf. 

"Kneel by the bed, back towards me." She quickly obeyed his command, folding her hands in her lap. Xisuma gathered her hair in his hands and efficiency braided it, using a piece of string to secure the end. "Would you like a blindfold to help deal with the stimuli?" he asked her.

"I'd like to try it without, master," False replied. 

"Okay," he responded. In that case, get up and show me this beautiful body." 

"I'm not--" False quietly countered, but Xisuma grabbed her chin unexpectedly to interrupt her.

"Are you saying I'm wrong?"

"No, master!" she exclaimed as she got up from the floor. "I just...no, sir." 

"Change of plans," Xisuma decided. He grabbed False's hips and pulled her across his lap. "It's time for a quick lesson." Before False could question anything, his palm had already made contact with her buttock. He brought his hand down another four more times before guiding a now-panting False to stand back up.

"Master, I…" False began, looking slightly helpless. 

"You will do as I say," Xisuma replied. "Now, let me see you." He leant back with his arms stretched behind him, his palms on the mattress. Chuckling nervously, False stood in front of him. "Cross your arms behind your back, please." She followed his command, shifting her weight from one leg onto the other as Xisuma stared at her body. "Turn around; bend over." 

"Like...this?" False wondered out loud, spinning until her back was facing Xisuma and bending at the waist. The tips of her fingers touched the floor.

"Exactly like that, good girl," he rewarded her. "Now tell me...are you nice and wet for me yet?" False nodded hesitantly. 

"I think so, sir." Without warning, Xisuma grabbed her hands and placed them on her arse.

"Show me."

"Wha-- how? 

"Open your legs, and show me." A sharp intake of breath followed, but False did as she was told, spreading her buttocks and revealing herself to him. Xisuma could see her glistening folds, nicely on display for him. 

"There we go. Very pretty."

"May I stand up?"

"Hold this position for now," Xisuma replied. "I want to enjoy the view." He  _ also  _ wanted to be able to grab the items he'd brought along without her being able to see them. Reaching into his inventory, he retrieved the bag of supplies he had prepared this morning. Opening a new bottle, he slicked up the medium-sized choice of his plugs. Xisuma remained quiet as he raised two lube-covered fingers to False's rear.

"Oh, Void!" she exclaimed on a hiss, letting go of her arse. Xisuma quickly spanked her with his other hand. False gasped.

"I thought I told you to hold position." She quickly spread herself again.

"Yes, master. I'm sorry, sir."

"Disobey me again and I'll have to discipline you properly," Xisuma warned her. On his last word, he placed the plug against her hole and pushed it inside. He felt her muscles tighten instinctively. Ignoring False's cry, he forced it in. "Be a good girl and take it."

"Yes...sir," False managed to groan, and the plug finally slid into place. 

"Stay in position," he reminded her. "Tell me how it feels."

"Big," False replied immediately. Her breathing was quick and superficial as her body continued to adjust to the intrusion. "Exposed," she added quietly.

" _ Very _ ," Xisuma agreed. "For all you know, I've invited other Hermits to come and see how beautiful you are, all open like this." 

"Oh God," False murmured. She let her head drop, but remained bent over in front of Xisuma.

"Maybe they're all here, watching you," he suggested. "Seeing you, being such a good girl for me." He tapped the back of the plug for emphasis, and False's knees buckled. Worried she was going to fall, Xisuma threw a pillow on the floor in front of her and decided: "Hands and knees, but don't you dare turn around." 

"Okay, yeah," False replied, letting herself drop. She let her upper body rest against the surface, effectively presenting her arse to him again. Xisuma did nothing, remaining completely silent for a moment. "Master?" False asked, and it took everything in his power not to reply. "Are you still here?" He waited just a bit longer. In the meantime, he reached for his joggers and pulled them down his legs, exposing his cock. Be a good girl, False, and stay like this. When he himself thought he couldn't take it any longer, Xisuma reached forward to grab hold of her braid, placing a hand on her shoulder to stabilise himself as he stood over her body. He pulled gently, making False bend her back further to adjust to the tension. 

"Such a good little sub," Xisuma praised her. "Obeying her master so very well." Increasing the tension on her hair further, he leant back until he could let go of her shoulder, reaching for her centre instead.

"Fuck!" False exclaimed as his fingertips touched her dripping folds. He entered her with ease, two fingers inside of her as his knuckles nudged the base of the plug. He wondered…

Xisuma let go of False's hair, reaching behind him to grab the largest of his selection of plugs. It was much wider than the one currently inside of her rear. It would definitely be uncomfortable for her to adjust to. He removed his other hand from her centre, ignoring her soft whine at the loss of contact, and used her wetness to slick it up. He added some lube for good measure. He wanted to stretch her, not injure her.

"Relax for me," he murmured. "Deep breaths."

"Why?" False inquired absentmindedly. Instead of warning her, Xisuma decided to show her. He reached for the plug in her arse, slowly pulling it out. He slowed down at the widest point, smiling as False groaned. The moment it slid out of her, he immediately cast it aside and began pushing the larger one back in. Whimpering, False instinctively moved away from the intrusion. 

"No," Xisuma commanded, and she froze. "You  _ will  _ take this." 

"I can't, master; it's too big," she cried. He tapped the turquoise crystal at the base, and she squirmed away again. Sighing, he commented: "Fine. If you don't want to obey, I'll just have to make you." He laid the plug on the mattress for now.

"Get up, on the bed. Face-down. No looking at me." Xisuma picked up the pillow from the floor as False scrambled to obey him.

"I want to be good," she whimpered. "It's just too big!"

"I'll be the judge of that," he replied. As she laid down, he nudged the pillow under her hips and knelt down, whispering: "Still remember your safeword?"

"Yes sir," she replied.

"Do you need to use it?"

"No." 

"Okay. Now then." Xisuma grabbed four lengths of rope and four fence posts from his bag, quickly beginning to secure her squirming limbs. He attached the ropes to the fences, spreading her legs in the process. Void, she was flexible. They could definitely have some fun with that another time. "Try closing your legs for me?" Her thighs tensed, muscles straining, but the knots held.

"I can't, sir." 

"Good." Xisuma grabbed the plug again, lubing it up once more. He let some of the lube drip onto her arse as well. "Since you don't want to obey," he started.

"I do!" False cried. "I do; I do! But it's too big!" Xisuma smacked her rear and let the plug rest against her hole.

"Stop complaining and take it. Who knows what's best for you?"

"You do, master, but…" 

"Well then." He began pushing the toy in again, going slowly as her body started to stretch for it. He had to admit it was very big for her slim form, but he was convinced she would be able to take it.

"Please," False protested on a choked sob. "Please stop, sir." Xisuma shook his head.

"No." He pushed it in further, watching as her muscles tensed in reflex. He  _ could  _ try playing with her clit or her breasts to help her loosen up, but where was the fun in that? He wanted to make her lose her mind tonight. "If you don't relax, it'll only hurt more."

"I can't! It's too much!" Xisuma pinched the skin of her thigh, making her gasp.

"I'm not stopping until it's in," he replied, continuing the increase of pressure. False was sobbing now, thrashing against the ropes.

"It hurts," she whined.

"Almost," Xisuma responded. Suddenly, False gasped loudly as her tight ring of muscles gave way, and the plug slid in completely, settling in place. 

"Fuck!" Xisuma soothingly ran a hand down her back and thighs, while simultaneously tapping the base of the toy a few times.

"That wasn't so bad now, was it?" he cooed. "You look so pretty with that crystal sitting there."

"It's too big," False repeated, even now while it was inside of her completely. 

"Is it?" Xisuma wondered. "Let me see." Before she could reply, he slid two digits between her folds and entered her. He scissored his fingers, feeling the bulbous toy pressing against his hand through her pulsing walls. "Nah, there's more than enough room," he decided. False let out an incredulous laugh.

"I think it's time for you to come now," Xisuma decided, his voice low. "Do you think you can come like this, or do you need help?"

"I'm not sure, sir." Xisuma hummed.

"Hm. If I untie you and turn you onto your back, will you be a good girl for me and keep your legs spread?" False nodded enthusiastically. 

"Yes, master." 

"Okay." He removed his fingers from inside False, who whimpered quietly, and produced a small blade from his supplies. "Hold still for just a moment." With four quick slashes, the rope fell from her limbs, onto the floor. "Turn over." False made an attempt to move, but she winced and froze. It had to be the plug shifting inside of her. Xisuma quickly moved to lift her body himself, laying her down on her back. She weighed absolutely  _ nothing _ . He made a mental note to check in with her about that sometime this week.

"Thank you, sir," she breathed. He spread her legs and positioned her arms behind her head.

"Hold this position," he murmured. It was time for his  _ pièce de résistance _ : an enchanted crystal from Scar. Removing it from the wool the wizard had packed it in, the glass felt warm and heavy in his hand, vibrating gently. The moment he slipped it between False's folds, he saw her eyes roll back. Smiling, he did nothing but hold it in place, watching as she bit her lip, swallowing a moan.

"Fuck," False whispered.

"Go ahead, come for me," Xisuma told her. False tilted her hips, letting him hold the crystal directly against her clit. "There you go," he commented. "Come for me; make me proud." Panting, False's back arched, every muscle in her body tensing until she came on a guttoral moan, limbs trembling. Xisuma didn't remove the crystal. Instead, he used one hand on her lower abdomen to keep False in place as he used the other to push the crystal inside of her pulsating centre. Thank you, Scar, for providing them in phallic shapes. 

"Oh my--fuck!" False screamed, thrashing beneath his hand. 

"Keep going. We're not done yet." False cried out, her body tensing up once more as she came again. Xisuma pressed down on her clit with the base of the crystal, and she shrieked, hips in the air. He used his forearm to pin her back down. She was athletic, but he was stronger.

"No! Stop! Please!" Her eyes flew open, gazing at him as she plead. "I--fuck!" Her muscles contracted again, shaking her limbs. Sobbing against the overstimulation, False's hands shot up to grasp his upper arms. "Master,  _ please _ ! It's too much!" He leant over her, and murmured: "I thought you were my good girl?" He twisted the crystal inside of her.

"I am, I do, I--!" She screamed again, clawing at his arms.

"Then you will keep coming for me until I tell you you can stop." She was wheezing, but nodded eventually,  _ finally  _ deferring. 

"Yes master." He managed to coax three more waves out of her before he decided the next would be the last. There were tears in her eyes as she squirmed beneath him.

"Who do you belong to?" he demanded. 

"You, sir, you!" False moaned, her hips trying to get away from the sensations.

"Who owns your body?"

"You, master!" She groaned. "Please, please, please!" 

"What do I get to do with you?"

"Anything! Stop, master, please make it stop!" False's breath was coming in sharp gasps and moans.

"One more time," Xisuma ordered her. "For me."

"Yes sir," False replied on a sob. Xisuma suddenly began thrusting the crystal in an out, nudging the plug with every thrust. The muscles of his arms were burning, but it was completely worth it when he watched how False shrieked and completely gave herself over to the orgasm wrecking her body. Fluid covered his hand and the sheets.

  
  


"Good girl, good girl," Xisuma soothed, carefully retrieving the crystal. He cast everything aside, gathering the still trembling and panting False into his arms. "So beautiful, such a good girl. I've got you. I'm here." She clung to him, immediately hiding her face against his chest. 

When her trembling had mostly subsided, Xisuma ran a hand down her back and along the curve of her arse, coming to stop at the base of the plug. 

"Take a deep breath for me, and try to relax," he murmured into her ear. Slowly, he pulled the toy out of her in one fluid movement. "There we go."

"Thank you," False whispered, her voice hoarse. Smiling, Xisuma kissed her forehead, which was covered in sweat.

"Thank  _ you  _ for trusting me. Do you think you can take a bath with me if I carry you?" She nodded. "Okay. Hold on tight!" He lifted her off of the bed and carried her over into the bathroom. A birthday gift from Bdubs meant there was a lava-warmed bath installed in the corner. He carefully lowered her into the water. "I'm going to change the beds, and then I'll get in with you," he decided. 

Sprinting back into the bedroom, Xisuma grabbed his axe and took down the fence posts and beds, replacing them with two new ones from his inventory. He threw everything else in a shulker box in his ender chest. Satisfied, he made his way back over to False in the bathroom, and quickly removed his own clothing. Watching him from the water, False frowned.

"What's wrong?" he inquired. 

"You didn't come," she replied, motioning towards his straining dick. He gazed down. It was swollen and dark against his stomach. 

"That's okay," he responded. "I'll live." Chuckling, he climbed into the bath with her.

"But…" False huffed. "May I?" Beneath the surface of the water, she reached for his cock.

"Void," Xisuma cursed through gritted teeth. "Falsie, darling, you don't have to do this."

"You need to come too," she decided. She pumped him a few times, but her arm went limp fairly quickly, spent from the events of the evening. "Damn it. I really wanted to make you come."

"How about," Xisuma suggested, moving to sit on the edge of the bath, "I'll jerk off, and you can watch?"

"Okay." He closed his hand around his dick. He was painfully hard. 

"Fuck," he hissed, groaning as he sped up. It wasn't going to take much. False rested against his thigh, her face just inches from his cock. "Sweetheart, if you don't move, I'm going to come on your face," he warned her. 

"Please?" she replied. She  _ wanted  _ him to? That did it. He grunted once, and his pent-up release spurted onto her cheeks and nose, a few drops landing onto her parted lips. Her tongue darted out to lick it up, and she smiled up at him.

Xisuma let himself slide back into the water, gathering False in his lap. She slung her arms around his neck, dropping her head onto his shoulder. 

"We're going to get nice and cleaned up," he murmured. "Then I'm going to check you over for injuries. We'll have something to eat, and then we nap. Sound okay?"

"Yeah," False replied. "I need to brush my teeth before bed, though."

"Then we'll do that too."

**Author's Note:**

> As I'm catching up with Kinktober, my Kinktober fics will continue into November. ;)
> 
> Let me know what you thought?
> 
> In my mind, X is a verse who leans towards being submissive, but who will dom for the right person -- and he definitely has a weak spot for False (and let's be honest here: who wouldn't?)
> 
> Stuff I listened to while I wrote this (and yes: I have horrible taste in music, especially for a choreographer):
> 
>   * Mozart - Divertimento in D Major, K. 251; performed by Orchestra da Camera Fiorentina, conducted by Giuseppe Lanzetta (on repeat, a lot):
>     * I. Allegro moltoII. Minuetto
>     * III. Andantino - Allegretto
>     * IV. Minuetto con variazione
>     * V. Allegro assai
>   * League of Legends - Awaken
>   * Hideki Naganuma - Surroundin’ U
>   * The Ridge Racer Type 4 Soundtrack
>   * And a lot of Incon and BaRRaCCuDDa playing SMITE
> 



End file.
